Percy Jackson : The Battle of Camp Jupiter
by Jakelunn16
Summary: As a new son of Jupiter enters Camp Jupiter, the legion grows worrisome of the power he holds within himself. The new demigod, Xavier, gets into some trouble at camp, and is further banished. Furious, Xavier plans to get revenge on the Romans, and wipe out their camp for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books, those belong to Rick Riordan. Please leave a review and any ideas would be helpful. :)**

As if Frank didn't have enough to worry about, the Little Tiber exploded. Frank had been happily planning a romantic night out with his girlfriend, Hazel, when he heard the sound of the warning horn. He immediately rushed out, bow in hand, and followed half of the legion as they ran out to the bridge to see the commotion. Some of the campers had armour and weapons, some just had on their purple Camp Jupiter t-shirts. Franks co-praetor, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, was staring at the river, with a stern look on her face. When Frank looked over, he too couldn't believe his eyes. At least two dozen _Dracaena,_ were surrounding one single demigod, who looked beaten and drained. Frank cursed in Latin. "Legion, _ad latus stringe,_ defend this half-blood!" He ordered. The part of the legion drew ranks and marched forward. Then all of a sudden, the demigod clutched his stomach in pain and doubled over. The snake women hissed and advanced, Frank thought they were too late, until the legion and the _dracaena_ watched the Little Tiber rise from its banks, and the lone demigod, with a murderous look on his face and his hands splayed, send hundreds of tons of water crashing down. The _dracaena_ started to flee, but the water crushed them and sent their ashes down the river. The Little Tiber slowly drained back into its creek bed, and flowed as it always has. The demigod collapsed into the river, and two girls from the fourth cohort ran to help him, but he shooed them away. "I'm fine," he muttered. "Just need to catch my breath." The colour quickly came back to his face, and there was no doubt that this boy was the son of the sea god. "Who are you?" Reyna asked. The boy looked up. "Xavier Pescador." There was a laugh in the crowd, and one of the brats from the first cohort came forward. "Xavier fisherman? That's actually your name?" Xavier's face darkened, and water curled around him. "Is there a problem?" He asked. The boy's face paled and he backed off back into the crowd. Not that Frank was surprised, this Xavier kid looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. He was easily 6 foot 2, and had arms that would give Michael Kahale trouble. He had darker skin, and black hair. His eyes were dark blue, like the ocean at night during a raging storm. The thing was, the kid looked to be about sixteen. Very few demigods lived through half of their teen years on their own and survived. Especially one that is the son of Neptune. "Who was on patrol?" Reyna demanded. A son of Bacchus, Dakota, replied. "Markus and Louise." Frank scanned the crowd but didnt see their faces. He did however notice the grimace on Xavier's face. "The boy and girl that were guarding the entrance? They're dead." Gasps followed through the crowd, Dakota dropped his flask of kool aid. The crowd started to mutter angrily and gripped the hilts of their swords, along with the sob of a girl. Reyna's eyes hardened as she watched the girl be comforted. "Come Xaiver, we shall talk about what has happened."

Frank and Reyna lead Xavier into the praetor's quarters, where they sat him down. Reyna then made a high pitched whistle, and her two metallic dogs, Aurum and Argentum, materialized by her side. Frank had always been amazed by how she could handle such vicious beasts so calmly. Their red ruby eyes quickly locked onto Xavier, sensing the new half-blood. "These are my two dogs, you will tell the truth or else they will rip out your throat." Reyna said. Xavier shot Frank a look like "seriously?" Frank ignored him. Xavier sighed, and told them the story. About his life in his home town by the Gulf of Mexico, how his father was a drug lord and his mother had always been abusive. How the _dracaena_ attacked his home, and how he made his way past the border into America. He told them about Lupa and the wolf house, and how he finally found the tunnel to Caldecott tunnel. His eyes went to the floor as he talked about Markus and Louise being overwhelmed by the _dracaena._ Xavier ran to the camp to try and get help, but he knew he was too late. Both praetors stared at him. Frank was the first to speak. "How did you live so long without a weapon?" Xavier and gave them a sharp tooth grin. "Oh i have a weapon." He pulled out a stick, about three feet long. It didn't look very impressive, until he twirled it in his hand and it became a six foot trident. Frank didn't recognize the wood, however, the head was made of Imperial gold, which shone proudly on the top. "That's a rare weapon to own." Reyna muttered. "I've only ever seen two in my life." she continued. Xavier twirled it back into a stick, and sat down looking pleased with himself. "However, that doesn't explain how you, being a son of Neptune, survived for so long without being eaten by monsters. Your scent should have attracted hundreds of monsters to your door." Frank said. Xavier didn't answer. Silence filled the room once again. Reyna sighed, almost looking upset. "Well my dogs haven't killed you yet, so I'm guessing you're telling the truth." She stood. "Come Xavier. I think there is someone you should meet."


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get many reviews on my first chapter, I'm hoping for some on this chapter. I prefer to know what people think, thanks :) Enjoy chapter 2!

Frank

Xavier followed Frank and Reyna out of the praetor's quarters and down towards what they called New Rome. They took the road Via Praetoria, and Frank had to admire the view. He always loved walking down this road, looking at the field of Mars, which was named after his Father, the war god. "What are those kids doing?" Xavier asked. Frank looked out to see the teenagers taking down a fort from last night's war game, and getting ready to start a new one tonight, Death ball. "They are preparing for tonight's war game." Reyna said. Xavier looked at Frank, bewildered. "They can build all that in one day?" Frank snorted, "We could take this whole camp down and rebuild it in three days if we had to." Xavier looked amazed, and kept asking questions about how they do it so quickly. Thankfully, their question and answer period ended quickly as they reached the Pomerian Line. Frank turned to Xavier. "You're going to have to leave your weapon behind from here on. Terminus doesn't allow weapons inside the city." Xavier paled slightly, and Frank understood. It wasn't easy parting with your weapon that saved your life so many times. As they approached, Terminus appeared in front of them, and Xavier jumped. Frank did to, but he was more used to it. Terminus had an annoying habit of materializing out of nowhere. He has no legs, only the top of his chest, the rest is a pedestal. He also has no arms, but no one brings that up. "Praetors." He nodded in Frank and Reyna's direction. Then he turned to Xavier. "So, this is the new son of the sea? The one who cost the lives of two fine soldiers?" Xavier scowled at the ground. "It wasn't my fault." Frank could feel the tension growing in the air between the god and the demigod. Frank took his bow from his shoulder, and left it by the pedestal. Reyna did the same with her dagger and sword. "Xavier, your trident." Reyna said. Reluctantly, Xavier pulled out his trident, and still glaring at the statue, left it at the pedestal. Frank exhaled a sigh of relief. It was not good news when a demigod doesn't get along with the immortals. They entered into New Rome, and Frank grinned as he saw Xavier gawk at the amazing architecture. Frank flashed back to when he first came into New Rome; after travelling all the way from Vancouver, Canada. He felt like this place was home. He would give his life protecting it if he had to. They passed the villas and the cafes. They walked past children playing and seniors rocking on their chairs, laughing and having a good time. Then Frank's mind switched to Camp Half-Blood, in New York. He still didn't understand how the Greeks could just accept never staying in one place, like they had for centuries till they and the Romans helped each other defeat Gaea. Frank was so deep in thought he hadn't even realized that they were at the college. "Augustus College, a place demigods can learn without the problem of monsters." Frank said. "That's great, but what does this place have to do with me?" Xavier asked sceptically. "It has nothing to do with you, but someone inside there can help you get used to your powers." Reyna replied. "Who?" Xavier asked. Frank smiled at the question. "An old colleague of mine."

Frank took the lead, walking through the corridors of the college. He knew many of the students, and they gave him a polite nod. Frank nodded back and continued. He climbed a flight of stairs, and made his way to room 498. Frank knocked on the door and waited respectfully. The door opened to a familiar face, but not the one he was expecting. Jason Grace grinned at Frank and raised his arms in a hug. "Frank, good to see you man." "Good to see you too, but what are you doing here?" Frank asked, "Just here to get more information for those pesky gods. Did you know some want bobble heads now?" Frank couldn't help but grin at the thought of his father with a huge head. "I'm guessing you're here to see Percy?" Jason guessed. "As a matter of fact I am I have a new son of Neptune here for him to meet." Jason glanced at Xavier. "A son of Neptune eh? Good luck at camp." "Thanks." Jason stepped aside and let the three pass. The first thing that hit Frank was the smell. It smelt of the ocean and the fish in the sea, and Frank noticed Xavier sigh at the aroma. Second thing he noticed was the mess. Percy's apartment was terribly messy, and they stumbled over pieces of trash and books. They found him in his room, staring into the water fountain he had built. He looked like he was deep in concentration, until he noticed his company. He broke out into a smile and walked over. He shook the praetor's hands, before turning to Xavier. "Son of Neptune?" Percy said. Xavier nodded his head. Percy grinned. "Good to meet you brother!" Xavier looked confused. "Brother?" He asked. "Ah yes, you probably don't know. Well I am your half-brother, except I was born from the Greek side of our Father, Poseidon." Xavier still had a confused look, but dismissed it. "Nice to meet you too." He grunted, and Frank thought he heard an undercurrent of anger? Fear? He wasn't quite sure. "Frank, why don't we let these two get acquainted with each other?" Reyna suggested. Frank didn't like the idea of leaving Percy alone with this guy, especially if he was right about what he heard. Yet, even though Percy looked out matched, Frank knew he wasn't. Frank had seen Percy fight in battle; he had made it from Tartarus and back, along with single handily fighting the toughest Titan ever. Percy walked Frank and Reyna out the door, told them he would have Xavier ready for dinner and war games, and then saw them off.

As the two Praetors made their way out the door, they whispered quietly to each other. "Did you see the way he looked and greeted Percy?" Reyna asked. "Yeah, I don't know what that was about, but I don't like it." They were making their way back down the Via Praetoria, when they noticed Dakota rushing up to them on his horse. Dakota stopped in front of them for a moment, his horse panting from the long run. "There was no sign of Markus and Louise's bodies." Dakota said. Frank shivered at the word bodies. He always felt that they should still be called only by their names even in death. Yet that didn't make sense. Dracaena aren't the type of monsters that eat demigods, they do it purely for sport. "They were nowhere to be seen, and also, we didn't find any piles of ash." Dakota continued. Now that made no sense. Three demigods should have been able to kill at least three of those snake women, especially demigods like Markus and Louise. There was something Xavier wasn't telling them. Reyna looked grim from the news and nodded slowly. "Thank you for update Dakota. Head to your barracks, dinner is soon." Dakota nodded his face full of worry. Reyna looked into Franks' eyes and saw the worry too.

I will have the third chapter up soon. Please leave a review!


End file.
